In a Thunderstorm
by GottaGetM3sumPIE
Summary: She has been dreaming about him ever since the war, he has been wanting her ever since the war, what will happen in a sudden thunderstorm...1 year after war...rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I keep having ideas going through my little mind and i thought that this one was worth sharing...dont worry i am trying to find a way to do my other story Next contestant but i wanted to do this one too...hope you enjoy...remember i do NOT own Bleach at all...maybe the plot but not the charactors...ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>How did it to be like this? I recall Ichigo calling me; it's as if those little blue aliens tell Ichigo whenever I am feeling depressed when they aren't messing with my brain like they did a couple minutes ago. It only took him two minutes on the phone for him to realize that I was trying to cover up something and told me to spill it. Literally that's what he said, I don't know why but I told him that I was having nightmares about Hueco Mundo, and everything that happened there.<p>

I didn't say that I was having dreams about him too, but I bet he was thinking about when he turned into a full blooded hollow, which isn't anywhere close. I have nightmares every now and then, but I….well….Rangiku said that…they were…..fantasies…well no not just fantasies, I guess the right word would be sexual fantasies. As embarrassing as they are, I don't know why but I have them, I was crying because I figured if he didn't say anything about his feelings towards me then he must have feelings for Rukia. The thought of him being with anyone else broke my heart, but also because I can't believe I feel such jealousy towards one of my best friends. So the only thing I allowed myself to do I cry and hope that I would feel better afterwards but they didn't stop coming. It doesn't help that I was alone in a thunderstorm.

Every time lightning flashed I would be brought out of one flashback of memories and dragged into another, all of them centered on nothing in particular, the only similarity is one orange haired ex-soul reaper that was now on top of me giving me such a fierce kiss that if I was standing up I knew I would have collapsed. He hung up after I said no sleep and Hueco Mundo, and was here within 5 minutes, completely soaked since he didn't have an umbrella, not even a jacket.

*_Flashback_*

"Ichigo, if you are going to go out in a storm at least put a jacket on. Wait here in the living room while I get a towel." My eyes are red and puffy from the crying I had been doing, and if he didn't get the hint then, the fact I forgot to take off the makeup I had on yesterday from doing stuff with Rangiku made it apparent.

Ichigo didn't like the idea of me crying and grabbed my wrist and spun me around and hugged me.

"Orihime, why are you crying?"

"I told you on the phone, nightmares."

"Yeah that sounds like only half of it, you know if you would just say what is really hurting you I would be able to take the pain away faster."

HUH? Did I just die or something or did he really say that? To me!

"Why?" Please tell me that didn't come out of my mouth, if it did I pray that it was inaudible to his super good hearing.

"Do I need a reason?"

Man, I wished those little blue men would stop messing with my brain, because now I am having trouble controlling what I say.

"Yes." Well it was still a very quiet answer, but not as quiet as last time. Ichigo sighed and was probably wondering why he was so worried about me too. After waiting for a couple minutes I got tired of waiting for him, and got him a towel.

"Thanks."

"No problem sorry for sounding rude, but you never did answer my question."

"Guess I didn't, did I? Do you want it complex or short?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want a very complex version of my answer of the short version?"

"Uhh, how about short so I have I higher chance of understanding it. Those little blue men will have a smaller chance of taking over my brain."

"How did I know you were going to say something along those lines? Well, I have been thinking about something ever since the war ended, why I went to such lengths for someone, I mean I know I would do anything to get my friend but something in me snapped when they said something about you being abducted didn't set well with me at all. I figured out why when I went to get you back, I was just too shocked to admit it. Orihime Inoue, I am so completely in love with you and will do anything to make you stop crying."

"That was the short version? Man those little blue men are sort f annoying messing with my mind making me hallucinate, that's taking it too far!" I was crying out of joy and shock that he said the words he said to me, I fell to my knees.

Ichigo didn't know why I was crying so he just kneeled down and hugged me. After a moment I just had to laugh at the irony, because that's when my feelings for him intensified.

"And what's so funny?"

"The irony."

"Ok you lost me, what irony?"

"You found out you loved me when my love for you intensified tenfold, that's irony if you ask me."

"Your feelings what?"

"Ichigo I have been in love with you ever since high school, you can be dense when it comes to very complicated things, but that's ok-"

Then he kissed me slow and passionately at first, but when he kicked my lips asking for entrance and I almost immediately answered by opening it, all hell broke loose. The kiss was wild and desperate; I could feel his hands roaming my very busty body. His fingers leave fiery trails along my skin making me breathless. _My fantasies are not even close to what I am experiencing now. _

"Ichigo?"

He left my lips to kiss down my neck, sending me waves of pleasure when he found a sensitive spot, probably my pulse.

"Hmmm?"

"Have…have you ever…..dreamed about someone?"

He stopped when I asked that and looked into my eyes. I have learned to decipher his emotions by his eyes, if his eyes are close to a chocolate color the he is calm, if he is mad then his eyes go to a darker tint of brown, not completely black, but not pure brown either. But his eyes look almost like molted gold, which I don't know what that means, because I have never been this intimate to him like this before.

"Well, I have been dreaming an awful lot of one person. You might know her."

"Oh, well that's not what I meant-"

"She's got the most gorgeous stormy grey eyes, hair that feels like ilk, but looks like fire, but she is so pure of heart, that if you don't tell her the positives in life she might just give them to you instead. Yeah I have been dreaming about a girl but I hope that this girl doesn't mind."

"This girl is more than happy that you're dreaming about her. But that's not what I was asking exactly."

"No, I know exactly what you're asking, but I want you to be ok with you if I can…..try these dreams out to see if they are better in real life. But what I want to know is why are you calling those dreams nightmares?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end but i had to stop it somewhere and i decided to do a cliff hanger...don't kill me...if you like it review and i will continue it otherwise it is stuck like that for ever...dududuuuuh...REVIEW 8D<strong>

**peace out my peps**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

"Have…have you ever…..dreamed of someone?"

"Well I have dreamed of this one girl, you might know her too."

"Oh, well that's not what I meant-"

"She has the most gorgeous stormy grey eyes, hair that feels like silk, but looks like fire, but she is so pure of heart, that if you don't tell her the positives in life she might just give them to you instead. Yeah I have been dreaming about a girl but I hope that this girl doesn't mind."

"This girl is more than happy that you're dreaming about her. But that's not what I was asking exactly."

"No, I know exactly what you're asking, but I want you to be ok with you if I can…..try these dreams out to see if they are better in real life. But what I want to know is why are you calling those dreams nightmares?"

_Ichigo POV_

When her eyes got bigger I knew that she did consider something so normal a nightmare. Don't get me wrong I am ecstatic that she would have dreams about me…well I hope they are good dreams anyway, but I don't understand why she would cry because she is dreaming of me.

It took until Rukia bate the shit out of me to realize Orihime's feelings for me, but I had no idea what I thought of her. Before the whole thing with Aizen I considered her as a friend only, no doubts about it. The moment she was abducted, something enraged awoken in me, I don't know for sure what it was, still don't. It could have been my hollow, but I seriously doubt it. All I knew is that I needed to get her back home, back to me. It was a different type of need than the need to save Rukia from getting executed.

It was when I was killed by Uliquiorra, that I knew there was something deeper than friendship that I wanted with Orihime. I can't leave her all alone; she needs someone to protect her. Maybe, just maybe I could save up some money, wait till high school is over then…

"Umm, it's not like that, you see…"

"Are…are you afraid of me?" I asked this a little too nervously for my liking.

"No, never, why would I ever be afraid of you I lo- I mean I would never be afraid of you as long as I live. I trust you won't ever do something to harm me."

She just had to say that didn't she…..hold on, what was she going to say?

"Then why do you call fantasies about me nightmares?"

"How do you know I am not having nightmares of Hueco Mundo a lot? You don't know what I went through, what I had to do."

"I have the jest of what you went through…..but that happened two years ago, it might always stay with us in our memories but from what I have seen in your behavior you have been healing your heart's wounds…..quicker….than….mine."

That shocks her as I close my eyes. I am not lying; I will probably never forgive myself for what I had made Uryuu and Orihime, hell everyone go through. To see me as a monster, to this day I am amazed they even stay within grabbing distance of me. Her frightened look is scarred into my brain, every day I fear it might come out and take over my body, and every night I am thankful she does not reject me.

I open my eyes when I feel her hand caress my cheek.

"I am sorry for what I said. I should have never have said that, I knew you were still suffering from the war and I still said such harsh words. Please forgive me."

"Orihime you don't need to say you're sorry, I will always be here for you no matter what."

I closed the distance between us and gave her a slow lingering kiss. Somewhere in my mind I knew why she called her fantasies nightmares. I think she thought I loved Rukia, which I do, but only as my midget sister. Orihime is the only one I could truly love like this.

Soon the need for air became too great and I had to break the kiss.

"You know….I had tried…..to…..do that…..before and I didn't…..have the guts… to actually kiss you?"

This is news to me because I don't recall a single time she came within 3 centimeters of me.

As if my face gave way to what I was saying she explained.

"You probably don't remember it because you were asleep when I tried…the day I was kidnapped, Uliquiorra said I can say goodbye to one person, and one person only."

She told me and the rest of this when it was over….."Yeah I heard this you said goodbye to Tatsuki."

As I was saying that she was shaking her head. "Ichigo, I must say sorry to you for lying but that isn't who I went to see goodbye to."

When she said that, somewhere deep inside I knew she had come to say goodbye to me.

"Uliquiorra gave a bracelet that was to hide my presence from everyone and allowed me to act as a ghost. I was given until midnight to say my final goodbyes. I thought long and hard on who wanted to say bye to. I wanted to see you the most though so I did. I was so close to kissing you, but I stopped myself because of two reasons: it wouldn't be right to kiss someone you don't know would have the same feelings as you, and I didn't want to steal your first kiss, if it was, if you wouldn't be conscious to experience it. I am so sorry for lying to you."

She started crying again, but this time I felt happy, in a sick twisted way. I knew everything would be ok. I hugged her and we waited out the thunderstorm.


End file.
